


Без тормозов

by azzy_aka_papademon



Series: that one corporate au [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропущенная сцена относится к фику Сессемару "Городское фэнтези", написана с разрешения автора фика.<br/>Необходимые сведения <br/>1) в ранней юности Вэйн и Аль-Сид были закадычными приятелями и вели разгульный образ жизни, как и полагается представителям золотой молодежи и никчемным третьим сыновьям.<br/>2) прозвище Бергана "Орк" заимствовано из "Городского фэнтези"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без тормозов

Быть с Вэйном – это как обнаружить, что у твоего шевроле отказали тормоза на крутом вираже, пытается подобрать сравнение Аль-Сид.   
Ночь.  
Под пальцами пляшет руль.  
Неоновый свет свивается в карамель-тянучку – от адреналина в крови, от экстази на языке. Аль-Сид и сам не знает, чего больше в поцелуе на крутом повороте – страха или восторга...   
Впрочем, Луиджи, телохранитель, говорит, что Вэйну тормоза не отказывают. В эту модель Солидора их просто забыли встроить.   
Вэйн смеется как над удачной шуткой.

* * *

Они сидят за столиком в итальянском ночном клубе.   
Аль-Сид предпочитает итальянские клубы, потому что они принадлежат Семье, и значит, любой скандал будет проще замять.   
А скандал обязательно будет. Вэйн старательно слизывает «кислоту» со смуглой ладони Аль-Сида, вычерчивая языком замысловатые узоры.   
Парень за соседним столиком не успевает отвести взгляд.  
Вэйн продолжает – его губы на пальцах Аль-Сида. Аль-Сиду нестерпимо хочется, чтобы Вэйн так же неторопливо вылизывал его член, а не пальцы, но он только прикрывает глаза. Вэйну невозможно приказывать.   
Парень за соседним столиком продолжает делать вид, что не пялится в их сторону.   
А столики здесь стоят совсем рядом. И Вэйн легко опрокинет чужой одним ударом ноги. Аль-Сид не удивлен, что именно так и происходит. Парень чудом успевает вскочить на ноги за мгновение до того, как на его белой рубашке расплывется мокрое пятно от тоника со льдом.

* * *

Ноа Габрант не любит ночные клубы  
В такт жесткому ритму ударных чуть позвякивают кубики льда в стакане. И в пузырьках тоника тот же ритм — острый как лезвие ножа. Но хозяин приказал сидеть. И Ноа сидит, отчетливо понимая, что в темноте, ритме, клубке тел он, как телохранитель, беспомощен.   
Пьет тоник, ждет, пока хозяин вернется из скромного кабинета главного менеджера. Делает вид, что не замечает, как за соседним столиком какой-то юнец слизывает кислоту с ладони своего приятеля-итальянца.   
Наркоманы или итальянцы - Ноа не знает что хуже.

Он не успевает выругаться только потому, что следом за опрокинутым столиком на него падает мальчишка–наркоман. 

У наркомана пустые серые глаза, бледная кожа. Как его колотит дрожь, Ноа чувствует даже сквозь рубашку. И Ноа все-таки произносит вслух короткое безадресное ругательство. Молодой итальянец оглядывается на громилу – видимо, тоже телохранителя - и Ноа понимает, что эти двое и с места не сдвинутся, чтобы помочь.   
Голодный взгляд итальянца Габрант чувствует даже спиной.

* * *

В туалете накурено, пахнет какой-то сладкой дрянью. Никто не обращает внимание на то, как Габрант стягивает рубашку с мальчишки. Да начни он насиловать – никто не обратил бы внимания.   
Но Габрант не собирается никого насиловать. Он просто не знает, чем можно помочь наркоману. Это, должно быть, похоже на отравление, думает Габрант и расстегивает последние пуговицы на рубашке. Дорогая, машинально отмечает он. Незачем портить хорошую вещь.   
Если ему удастся заставить мальчишку выблевать все, чего он успел наглотаться в последние полчаса… 

Наркоман и не думает сопротивляться. Он доверчиво подставляет запястье, смотрит, склонив голову набок. На бледном виске капли пота, дрожь становится сильнее. Но когда он пытается в ответ расстегнуть на Габранте ремень, тому и смешно, и страшно.  
С этим податливым телом можно делать все что угодно.   
Люди, которые скармливают ему кислоту, экстази и снежок, так и поступают.

\- Прекрати, - шипит Ноа. Он отпускает мальчишку, чтобы застегнуться, пока тот не стянул с него брюки. Не удержав равновесие, мальчишка падает на колени, с недоумением смотрит снизу вверх, облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Ноа вспоминает, как итальянец подставлял ладонь, и ему становится не по себе.

* * *

\- Зачем тебе этот цирк? – Аль-Сид давит сигарету в пепельнице. Взъерошенный Вэйн кладет голову на скрещенные руки.  
\- Забавно вышло, - расслабленно тянет он слова. – Только представь, я на полу, у нового братцева телохрана штаны чуть ли не до колен спущены... Мой Орк был в ярости. Подмел им все пыльные поверхности. А чего стоил его вид, когда Орк сказал, что я Вэйн Солидор. Думаешь, Астер не оценит? – Вэйн с видом искреннего раскаяния закусывает нижнюю губу. – Меня всегда учили, что ближайший круг надо проверять жестко. Иначе не успеешь и кокса нюхнуть, как чей-нибудь ствол упрется тебе в затылок.  
Аль-Сид пожимает плечами.  
\- Астер его выставит взашей, ты будешь доволен?  
\- Почему нет? Астер выставит, я заберу себе. Он прошел проверку.

Аль-Сид сказал бы, что новенький не похож на того, кто сядет в машину без тормозов. Впрочем, раньше Аль-Сид и сам думал о себе точно так же.   
Именно поэтому он запускает пальцы в темные волосы Вэйна, а мир вокруг свивается в карамель-тянучку – от адреналина в крови и экстази на языке.


End file.
